Future Updates
About Future Updates This is a page that everyone can edit! You can post changes about new Jurassic World updates. Please do not post spam. Thank you! Future Updates Ideas List *add aquatic hybrids like xiplerodon *Holiday 2017/2018: animal World, lion,hippopotame *Have more than one dinosaurs in one habitat, be able to see more run around than just one. *Let the dinosaurs run around instead of staying in one spot in their habitat. *Aquatic Battle Stages. *Aquatic Battles. *Isla Sorna (from JP III) Game Play. *More Missions that gives out DNA. *Loyalty rewards (Daily login reward). *Level of park determines quality of prize wheel rewards.(already done, if u remember starting lowest Dna u could win was 60 max 300 I'm lvl 70 and its 160 and 1400 now bucks went from 5-10 and food and coins all increase too it's really small but it's there) * Hard Missions that gives card packs. * Name my dines * adding information about dinosaurs * Amphibians can be used in aquatic battles (makes sense right?) * monthly, and yearly rewards (rare back 1 month, super rare 5 aquatic 7 10 legendary 12 vip pack for non vip players * Being able to customize exhibits and buy decorations for it!And being able to buy skins with bucks example the spinosaurus skin from jurassick park New Dinosaurs 1.Brachiosaurus from Jurassic Park DUH 2. Psittacosaurus 3. JP3 Themed Spinosaurus (Legendary) 4. Archaeopteryx (Legendary Pterosaur? ) 5. Coelophysis 6. Iguanadon HAS TO COME EVENTUALLY 7. Titanoceratops 8. Wannanosarus 9. Xenotarsosarus 10. Yangchuanosarus 11. Zupaysaurus 12. Raptorex 13. Saurophaganax VIP only 14. Carcharodontosaurus 15. Amphicoeolias 16.Rexy (Tyrannosaurus Rex) Limited Edition 17.Torosaurus 18.Baryonyx ( legendary). 19.Oviraptor 20. Derposaurus Rex (only for people that don't have VIP) 21. Acrocanthosaurus 22. Dracorex 23. Deinosuchus 24. Purussaurus 25. Fasolasuchus 26. Styracosaurus 27. Dicraeosaurus 28. Titanoboa (Glacier) imagine what it would like like at level 40 29. Smilodon (Sabertooth cat) 30. Megalania 31. Gemosaur 32. Screamosaur 33. Hadrosaur 34. Tylosteus 35. Varanus 36.Short Faced Bear 37. Gigantopithecus 38. Austroraptor 39. Homotherium 40.Deinopithecus 41.Estemmenosuchus 42.Therocephalia 43.Euchambersia 44.Madtsoia 45.Dinocephalia 46.Lophostropheus 47.Sauroniops 48.Albertosaurus 49.Tarbosaurus 50.Sauropelta 51.Wendiceratops 52.Northorynchus 53.Herrerasaurus 54.Cryolophosaurus 55.Quadruped spinosaurus 56.Woolly mammoth 57.Arrhinoceratops 58.Giant ground sloth 59.Baurusuchus 60.Varanops 61.Nyctosaurus 62.Thalassodromeus 63.Mapusaurus 64.Amargasaurus 65.Gastonia 66.Boreopterus 67.Germanodactylus 68.Huangatitan 69.Lusotitan 70.Europasaurus 71.Linhenychus 72.Ruyangosaurus 73.Udanoceratops 74.Dakotaraptor 75.Placerias 76.Bramatherium 77.Megaloceros 78.Marachuena 79.Charonosaurus 80. Gojirasaurus (at level 40, make it fluffy with Godzilla spines and a fluffy crown, like the utahraptor 81. Daeodon 82. Inostrancevia 83 .Amphicyon 84. Kelenken bird 85. elasmotherium 86. Uintatherium 87. Doedicurus 88. Thylacoleo (Marsupial lion) 89. Caulkicephalus 90. Deinosuchus (giant crocodile) 91 .Ampelosaurus 92. Antarctosaurus 93. Saharastega 94. Smilosuchus 95. Brontosaurus 96. Compsognathus 97. BARYONYX X ( new Boss évent) and limited Dinosaur + the BARYONYX X paddock. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 98. Moschops 99. Ouranosaur 100. Nanotyrannus 101. Eremotherium 102. Chalicotherium 103. Paraceratherium 104. megatherium 105. arsinoitherium 106. deinotherium 107. indricotherium 108. moeritherium 109. woolly rhino 110. anchiceratops 110. gigantspinosaurus 111. patagosaurus 112. gondwanatitan 113. dacentrurus 114. pentaceratops 115. abelisaurus 116. tarchia 117. edmontonia 118. achelousaurus 119. eucentrosaurus 120. charonosaurus 121. camarasaurus 122. arrhinoceratops 123. agustinia 124. isisaurus 125. dicraeosaurus 126. alioramus 127. altirhinos New Aquatics Add names of aquatics you want to see in the game. 1. Livyatan melvillei 2. Hybodus 3.Mauisaurus 4.styxasaurus hybrid with 2 heads. 5.Icthyosaurus 6.Platypterygius 7. Romaleosaurus 8. Shastasaurus 10.Whale Shark (special event, defeat 5 whale shark battles) 11. Plesioplatecarpus 12. Jaekelopterus 13.Clidastes 14.Anomalocaris 15.Tasimiocaris 16.Doryapsis 17.Eastmanosteus 18.Titanichthys 19.Dorudon 20.Cladoselache 21.Palaeophis 22.Pachyrhanchis 23.Simoliophis 24.Simolestes 25.Cardabiodon 26.Squalodon 27.Ptychodus 28.Rhizodus 29.Dinichthys 30.Najash 31.Thalassomedon 32.Ornithoprion 33.Caseodus 34.Squalicorax 35.Caetolamna 36.Stethacanthus 37.Cetoxtyrhina 38.Hauffiosaurus 39.Pannoiasaurus 40.Taniwhasaurus 41.Yaguarasaurus 42.Plestiotylosaurus 43.Muraechosaurus 44.Dearcmhara New buildings Add names of buildings you want to see in the game. * T Rex fossil statue * Jurassic Traders Store * Jimmy Buffet Margaritaville Building * Gentle Giants Petting Zoo (at level 30, you can interact with baby versions of your dinosaurs) * Gyrosphere? eh? EH?! * Isla Sorna Themed Buildings * Juice Bar? * Mosasaur Stadium * t-rex kingdom You can move 1 T. rex there * battle arena * aquatic battle arena * ACU base * new restaurant * station for the lagoon train * Futuristic dome * signal center * spinosaur VS T Rex sculpture * Indominus cave * Prehistoric Temple * golden Gyrosphere statue * Small lake * Carnotaurus sculpture New Hybrids 1. Rhampejara = Tapejara + Rhamphorhynchus 2. Spinorex = spinosauros + Tyrannosaurs rex 3.Pteramimus = Pteranodon + Gallimimus 4. Stygimosaurus = Styracosaurus + Stygimoloch 5.. Baryonyx X = Nível baryonyx 40 x 2 (Hybride Boss Battle Evento) 6. Shunallosaurus = Shunosaurus + Allosaurus 7. Postophacodon = Postosuchus + Opiachodon 8. Kaprolophosaurus = Kaprosauchus + Monolophosaurus 9. Thallasoposaurus = Thallassodromeus + Mapusaurus 10. Gastropelta = Gastonia + Antarctopelta Aquatic Hybrids 1.Dakoderma = dakosaurus + Psephoderma 2. Kronosteus = Kronosaurus + Dunkleosteus 3. Elasmonite = Elasmosaurus + Ammonite 4. Plesiodon = plesiosaurus + lioplurodon Sneak Peaks Sneak peaks are information that Ludia puts on social media or in the Latest News tab. Please put up relevant information. October 2016 Update The information is from social media. New features are # Asset Repository- helps save space by placing dinosaurs in it # Raptor Squad from movie Jurassic World # Trading Harbor- Trade one resource to another. # A coin collector building- Collect your coins every 5 minutes. What do you want to see changed? More stable game VIP to stop More Dinosaurs More events every week More buildings More aquatics More free rewards for playing five days in a row December 8 Ludia posted a video of the new aquatic park. It showed some of the creatures and the battles. December 9 Ludia posted the picture below. Januray 10- Ludia relased two new hybrids. Future updates that Were added to that information Glacier Park Update and more hybrids Category:Help and Game tips Category:Information